


Cuddle With Me

by caboodles (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, OT6, Other, R&R Connection - Freeform, sleeping, special focus on Ryan/Ray because there's never enough love for those two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/caboodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Ryan have a little cuddle time in the morning while everyone else is busy.</p><p>(AH OT6 with a focus on Ryan/Ray)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle With Me

**Author's Note:**

> A short little thing I found cleaning old folders. I haven't posted in a while so I figured maybe I'd edit and post it.  
> This pairing needs more love, either as a part of a bigger one or separately. Seriously.

Ray blinked blearily, rubbing his eyes and shifting himself into a sitting position. Beside him, Gavin mumbled and released his hold around Ray's waist, rolling over and latching onto Michael instead. On Ray's other side, Ryan turned away from his book and smiled. “Good morning, Ray,” he leaned in to press a light kiss to Ray's cheek. Ray smiled and leaned over the snuggling Lads to grab his glasses.

Ryan pulled him close once he had them on, kissing his hair as he scooted nearer carefully, so as not to wake the Gents to his right. Ray leaned his head on Ryan's shoulder. The light coming through the window above their headboard was soft, catching Ryan's light brown hair in a warm, golden glow. The strands tickled Ray's cheek as he breathed a calm sigh. The arm around his shoulders moved down slowly and their fingers intertwined, thumbs brushing each other's lightly. Ray nearly fell asleep again, with the comfort and warmth of his partners around him.

All too soon the others began to stir, leaving the bed. Jack was the first to head out, mumbling about coffee and breakfast. Michael dragged Gavin out shortly afterward. Geoff rolled over and pushed himself up sleepily, muttering a slurred good morning and crawling forward to give them each a deep kiss. Then he grabbed a t-shirt and headed into the bathroom to shower.

Ryan returned to his book, but Ray was wide awake now- and somewhat more antsy, to boot. He squirmed against Ryan's side, pushing into his arms and laying his head on Ryan's chest. The older man laughed softly and put his book down on Jack's pillow. “I guess I won't be reading that, then,” he chuckled. Hands freed, he tugged Ray onto his lap, smirking as he connected their lips softly. Ray smiled back into the kiss, pushing closer to the Gent and running his tongue along Ryan's bottom lip for entrance. Ryan happily granted it and rolled them over so that Ray wasn't craning his neck so far. He knew if he didn't he'd never hear the end of it.

It went on for a while, quick kisses becoming slow, languid ones. Ray's fingers slid under Ryan's shirt and tugged it off, Ryan eagerly returning the favor. They were bare chest to bare chest, and Ryan's fingers were wandering south when Geoff returned. They rushed to sit up a little more at the click of the door. Geoff grinned at them and grabbed a pair of sweatpants from a drawer. “Sorry to interrupt,” he laughed, shooting the two a wink and closing the bedroom door quietly behind him. As the footsteps retreated, Ryan pounced.

Perhaps this was a better use of his time after all.


End file.
